


Little Princess

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Melia, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Ever since she was born, she was called a prince. The second prince, a second boy. A mini-Kallian, some servants would even joke. But she didn’t like that, not at all. Why couldn’t they all call her a girl?!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Little Princess

Kallian spoke the name that sounded like static in her ears and she didn’t look up from the flower crown she was making. He always called her that, everyone but her mama did. Everyone but her mama thought she was a boy, after all…

Ever since she was born, she was called a prince. The second prince, a second boy. A mini-Kallian, some servants would even joke. But she didn’t like that, not at all. Why couldn’t they all call her a girl?!

“That is not my name!” She pouted as she continued to weave the crown for him. “I… I am Melia.”

“But little one, Melia is quite the feminine name…” Kallian frowned, brow furrowing in confusion. “Wouldn’t you prefer a more manly name, if you do not like the one Second Consort Eve and Father gave you?”

“I do not like manly names.” She shook her head. “I am a girl.”

Kallian’s confusion clearly grew as he looked to her mama. “Second Consort Eve… Do you know what he means--”

“ _ She _ means what she says, Kallian.” Mama giggled, patting the seat next to her. “Come, let me tell you more.”

Kallian sat with Mama and Melia continued to work on the flower crown, nervously lacing them all together. She had never told anyone but Mama, who had helped her pick out a very nice High Entian name, that she was a girl before. Her other mother, Yumea, didn’t seem very nice so she’d been too afraid to before now.

She finished the crown and listened to what Mama was saying. That she was a girl, and always had been. She and Father had just made a silly mistake giving her a name like that. And that it meant Melia just had to take a few more steps to make sure her family knew she was a girl.

“Kallian.” She stood up and walked over to him, standing on her tiptoes to place the flower crown on his head. “You absolutely cannot tell anyone, okay? Not until I am ready to tell them!”

Kallian smiled at her, still looking a bit confused, but he nodded, hand against his chest. “Of course, little princess. I promise.”

\--

“What are you talking about, boy?” Yumea glared down at Melia and her mother as she told her father how she felt. 

Mama was getting older by the day, and was having a harder time moving around… She had to tell them now or never, because Mama may not be able to come down to the audience chamber with her soon.

But Yumea’s glare, the way she said boy… it made Melia want to cringe away and apologize. And yet, her mother stayed strong, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. A serene smile as she looked at Yumea.

“First Consort Yumea, perhaps you did not hear  _ her _ . She said she is Melia Antiqua, a princess, not a prince.” Mama’s voice was sweet, but tenser than usual. “She is a girl, it seems we made a mistake when we named her, Emperor.”

Father hummed and closed his eyes, leaving Melia to squirm with worry, even as Mama stayed so calm. She wanted to be like Mama one day… calm and collected no matter what was thrown at her.

“I see, thank you for bringing this to my attention, Second Consort Eve.” Father opened his eyes and smiled down at Melia. “There’s never been a case of this in royal family history, but I will begin to look into resources for you my s-- my daughter, Melia.”

Melia’s wings fluttered a bit in excitement. Father accepted her! He really did! Even if Yumea did not, she was accepted by her brother and her father… Oh! She felt so happy she could run!

Yumea scoffed and shook her head. “This is ridiculous--”

“ _ If _ you must complain, First Consort Yumea, I ask you to complain solely to me and not in front my daughter.” Mama spoke again. “Kallian? Be a dear and take her to the Villa so the adults can speak, hm?”

\--

Melia had let out a little gasp at the dress Kallian had just presented her with. Custom-made, he had said. For the prettiest little princess he knew. She had nearly cried when she put it on, finally wearing a pretty dress like the ones Mama and Yumea had.

“Oh, thank you Kallian!” She twirled around, showing him the full dress. “I love it…”

“Not a problem, Melia. It was the least I could do to help you with your…” He looked at Mama. “Transition was the word, was it?”

She chuckled from the bed she could no longer leave. “That is indeed correct, Kallian.”

“Your transition!” Kallian smiled, wings ruffling proudly at having remembered the word. “I promise I will bring you more dresses with time. Oh, and perhaps learn how to do hair for young girls…”

Melia giggled, moving to hug Kallian. “Thank you, brother. You’re the best prince a girl could ask for.”

Kallian chuckled and leaned down to pick her up, nuzzling her cheek and earning a giggle in return. “And you are the best princess I could ask for!”


End file.
